The Story of a Moment
by Bojack727
Summary: Sabre travels to Mobius prime on a diplomatic mission, only to find that perhaps his life isn't quite as uneventful as he imagined.


This, I hope, is something entirely different from anything I've tried to write before. I thought that it would be interesting to explore some of the characters that have gone rather unnoticed in the (Archie Cannon) comic.

Sabre was an obvious choice for me, as he (along with most of the Guardians) is a rather underdeveloped character who could do with a bit more explaining. Sabre intrigues me, as he must have had a problematic life. He lost his grandmother early on, then he watched his father renounce the title of guardian, and he also lost his wife rather early on.

As for Rosy- I decided that she too was a character that had also been neglected. The comic had essentially pushed her into the background, serving only a baby-sitter and occasionally saying something. I believe that she must have something more behind her (or at least in my view)

.o.o.o.

A STORY OF A MOMENT

Part 1

The request has been a rather abrupt one- the royals of Knothole had requested the presence of delegates from the floating island to attend the first joint session of the newly formed United Nations of Mobius.

Unfortunately, Knuckles and his friend had slipped under the radar since the liberation of the island from Robotnic's forces and Locke was busy overseeing the reconstruction of Echidnopolis- so the only other logical choice was for the task of delegation to fall onto the hands of the 16th Guardian- Sabre.

The Elder echidna sighed and looked out the window of the shuttle- destined for Knothole Village. "I haven't been off the island in almost fifty years." He thought to himself as he removed his monocle and wiped the surface clean.

.o.o.o.

The Princess, along with her long-time companions (including her recently announced consort, Sonic the Hedgehog) watched calmly as the small jet plane landed down neatly in the clearing.

Out stepped a pair of echidnas; one wore a long white coat and glasses, while the other wore a blue tunic and boots, along with a dapper monocle over his left eye.

"Sabre," Sally began. "I'm so glad you could make it." Began the princess, addressing the former guardian.

The older echidna smiled at her. "Yes, thank you, my dear." He began. He then turned and acknowledged the blue hedgehog standing next to her. "And I must say that I am so very delighted for the both of you." He added, shaking Sonic's hand.

"Thanks, sir." Sonic replied. "But how come Knux couldn't make it?" He enquired.

Sabre shook his head. "Unfortunately, both he and his father are busy. Locke is overseeing the repairs to the city and Knuckles was most adamant about his privacy." The brown echidna smiled as he finished speaking.

"Really now, Sabre, you make it sound is if you're some kind of consolation prize." The other Echidna remarked.

Sabre turned to look at him. "Oh yes, this is Councilor Tekkor," he began, introducing him to the others. "Don't let his youthful appearance and manners full you- he's quite competent for his generation."

A new round of introductions began as everyone became acquainted with one another.

"Hahaha," Tekkor laughed. "I'm not that young."

.o.o.o.

Using the Technolo-Tree, the conference could begin, with Station Square interacting via satellite. However, there was still some time before the conference began, so Sabre decided to slip away for a while and collect himself for the event.

Sabre sat down on an old log near a small lake, watching the reflection of the trees distort and ripple on the water's surface.

He snapped to attention when he heard someone coming. Not that he felt threatened or in danger in the great forest, it was just that he preferred to be ready for anything. He stood up, but sighed when saw that it was just a regular Mobian.

The female- most likely a chipmunk- was taking care of three children. Sabre, against his better judgment, approached them. She looked to be possible in her mid to late fifties- about his age- and her hair was held up in a bun. He also noted that she was wearing a red cape- not unlike something from a fairytale.

She turned and gasped ever so slightly. "Oh my goodness, you startled me." She exclaimed upon spotting Sabre, who just smiled at her. "I hope I didn't disturb you, Sir Guardian?" She added cordially.

Sabre shook his head. "Please, we're old enough to forgo such formalities," he began. "Call me Sabre." He added simply.

The chipmunk smiled at his manner. "I'm Rosy." She replied.

"Rosy!" exclaimed a girlish voice, cutting through the atmosphere like a knife.

The Echidna and the Chipmunk, as well her youthful charges, turned to see the yellow mongoose speed towards them, her raven hair flowing in the wind.

"My word!" Sabre remarked, removing his monocle to look at the female.

"Yes, she's something, isn't she?" Rosy replied softly.

Mina stopped. "Sorry I'm late, I was—" she paused, glancing first at Sabre, then back at Rosy. "Oh," she added impishly with a smile. "I see you have company." She beamed. "I'll just take these guys and leave you two alone." She finished with a smile.

Rosy blushed. "Now wait just a moment--!" But it was too late, the girl left with the children before she could finished.

The chipmunk looked over at the echidna, who simply shook his head.

Sabre placed his monocle back on.

"Well now, it seems I have a bit of free time." Rosy explained awkwardly.

"It seems that I do as well." He replied bashfully. "How would you feel about showing me around?"

The chipmunk smiled. "I'd love to."

Sabre smiled. "Then lead the way m'lady." He replied, taking her hand and snaking his arm around hers in a courteous manner.

"Oh my." Rosy blushed at the smiling echidna. "So chivalrous." She thought to herself as the two of them began walking away from the glen.

And so it would seem, that for many, life never really gets started until when we lest expect it. And then life happens all of sudden. . .

(- End of Part 1 -)

.o.o.o.

Well, what did you guys think? Let me know, while I'm working on the 2nd part of the story. I really enjoyed writing this little vignette.

-Bojack727


End file.
